


Not Even Once

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin looks for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Once

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 201  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 80: Why?

His mother avoids his questions -- of course, Justin thinks, she was the Queen of Denial for most of his formative years, and why should she stop now? - so it falls to Daphne to tell him. That Brian never visited. Not even once.

"But…why?" Justin says, hating that his voice sound reedy and thin and fucking whiny as hell, but he can't seem to prevent it. "Does he really not give a shit?"

And Daphne, who was formerly Brian's biggest cheerleader and currently has him on her To Be Killed list, lies through her teeth.

Anything to motivate Justin.


End file.
